fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dravous Tellar
Dravous Tellar is a former Lamia Scale member and currently an Independent Mage. He specializes in Earth Magic, Crash, and Disassembly Magic Appearance Dravous has no outstanding features, although most of his features go unseen due to his constant wearing of a hood. He is usually seen wearing a cloak over a white shirt adorned with many straps, he wears dark pants and brown knee high boots. He also wears black gloves. Personality Dravous is a rather friendly person in most cases, like most warriors he is usually only serious in battle or when it is necessary. Due to his friendly demeanor he doesn't have trouble making friends where he goes. History '''Early Age At a young age Dravous was orphaned, now alone, he ventured off into the world, along the way he began to learn how to use Earth Magic. By the time he was twelve he found himself at the Lamia Scale guild. He eventually joined the guild out of a need for money but found that he very much enjoyed the guild and its environment. Due to his enjoyment of the guild he decided to stay as a permanent member. Eventually he met Jura Neekis who, like Dravous, used earth magic. He then began to to get lessons from Jura on earth magic and eventually Jura began to teach Dravous a few of his spells. Due to this training he rapidly improved in his magical skills. Adolescents By the time he was 15, Dravous had become a decently respected member of Lamia Scale. Even though he was well liked in the guild he rarely did jobs with others, which confused most of the members of the guild. Regardless each completed mission made him all the more stronger. Throught out his adolescents, Dravous never faced any major crisis, even though this was true, his skills still progressed at an exceptional rate. He would constantly face off against Jura, trying to match the wizard saints skills in earth magic, but he would always lose, regardless he still enjoyed his battles with Jura, calling them a learning experience. However when the time for the Grand Magic Games of X791 came about, he left the guild, he never really said why. After he left he began to travel various places around Fiore and other countries. In one of his many travels he came across Gildarts Clive, the ace of Fairy Tail. During this encounter the two became well acquainted, eventually Dravous convinced him to teach him Crash and Disassembly Magic. During this time he trained intensely to improve his hand-to-hand skills as well as other physical fighting aspects. Eventually Gildarts and Dravous had to part ways leaving him to improve his Crash abilities on his own. He eventually developed his own Crash techniques and uses them today. Adult Life TBA Synopsis Magic and Abilities Non-magical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Through his many years of training he has acquired an enhanced physical prowess, this combined with his use of crash magic he has large destructive capabilities such as destroying an entire building in one punch. Enhanced Durability: Another result of his training over the years, Dravous has the ability to withstand a decent amount of punishment before succumbing to his wounds. Master Hand-to-hand Abilities: Apart of his training to enhance his strength, he also greatly improved his hand-to-hand skills, in order to maintain his skills he trains everyday. Magical Abilities Crash: (粉砕 (クラッシュ), Kurasshu lit. Pulverization) is an extremely powerful Caster Type magic utilized by Gildarts Clive and various other mages. It is a very advanced Magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. Because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it, If the person is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. When used against an opponent to effect, this Magic can send the person flying several meters with incredible force. Earth Magic: (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) is a Caster Type magic which utilizes the element of earth When using Earth Magic, the magicians harness the power of the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Disassembly Magic:Disassembly Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that creates a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, regardless of its tangibility. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. In this case, after some time, the target eventually reverts to their original form Spells Rising Rock Towers- The user raises pillars of earth from the ground and controls their direction. The spell has both offensive and defensive capabilities, such as raising the ground beneath the user to dodge an attack or use the pillars to attack someone. Iron Rock Wall- The user manipulates the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The wall comes in a variety of forms, ranging from simple pillars to traditional walls. Giant Rock Dome- The user creates a giant dome of earth in a targeted area. The spell can be used to defend the user or trap enemies inside. Supreme King Rock Crush-The user uses the rocks around them to surround the enemy and crush them with multiple sized stones. Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi-After negating the Magic around them with a swipe of their hand, the user hits the opponent with a Crash-imbibed fist that aptly resembles a bolt of lightning Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean-The user hits the target with a powerful uppercut, imbued with Crash. The force of this spell is so powerful that it is capable of launching said opponent great distances in the blink of an eye. Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Insei- The user jumps in the air and brings his fists imbued with crash together and smashes down on the target usually sending them into the floor. Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Jishin- The user smashes the ground with a fist imbued with crash causing wide destruction of the ground in a large radius. Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage